everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew
Drew is a young Twoleg, owner of Shadow, Onyx, and Peanut. Description Appearance : Drew has skin that easily tans. She almost never burns, and when she does, it's because she's been exposed to sun for more than seven hours at a time. Her hair is black. Her hair goes down to just past her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes that appear almost black around the edges, and only a few shades lighter as it nears her deep black pupils. : She stands about four feet eleven inches tall, and weighs around 110 pounds. She is well-built, with a strong frame, which comes as a shock compared to her petite height and light weight. Health Physical Health : Compared with her peers, Drew may seem weak at a glance. Despite her small, skinny frame, she has exceptional strength, and many people tend to forget this. She can lift near double her own body weight. She isn't as active as she should be, so she may be a little out of shape. She is capable of running short distances pretty fast, but can't cope with long distance runs. She has a history of asthma in her family line, having minor asthmatic symptoms, however, has not been diagnosed with it. : She eats a lot, which is surprising, considering her weight is so low. Many people envy her for her high metabolism, which comes from her father's side of the family. She eats mainly healthy things- such as fruits and veggies- as her ideal snack. She does eat ice cream, pudding, and other treats on occasion. Mental Health : Personality : She is very difficult to lie to or fool, as she can tell almost immediately. She never gullible but could be blithely trusting of her friends, giving them the benefit of the doubt. She is highly curious with wanderlust and a love of adventure. She is fascinated by discovering and adores learning new things. This absolute joy in simple things - particularly the small details that other cats do not notice - could lead to her being perceived as easily distracted or a bit naive. However, her observations of others tend to mean she knows a lot more than she lets on about. Drew isn't quiet, and may be tactless with her insights or too honest, accidentally hurting others’ feelings - or even on purpose. Skills and Abilities : Drew has a passion for writing, and is relatively good at it. She's had a thing for writing since she was in kindergarten. She has a high reading level, that being one of a twelfth grader. She has a high comprehension level as well, being that of an eleventh grader. Life Backstory :If you would like to know bits of her backstory, as her via chat, and she'd be more than happy to tell you. Roleplay Relationships Family Mother: : Karen: Living Stepfather: : Billy: Living Biological Father: : Glen: Living Brother: : Mackey: Living Half-Brothers: : John: Living : JoJo: Living : Gabey: Living Sister: : Rosemary: Deceased Pets: Cats: :Shadow: Living :Onyx: Living :Peanut: Living :Oreo: Deceased Dogs: :Trixie-Sue: Deceased Love Interests : Brandon: : Chris (Formerly): : Jack (Formerly): : Josh (Formerly): : Tyler (Formerly): : Nikolai: Friends : Sam: : Caroline: : Neha: : Chloe: Enemies : Donnovan: : Mattigan: Trivia Quotes Images Life Category:Twolegs Category:Females Category:Kyra's Cats